Dawn
by anekimetes
Summary: She sneaks glances at him when he sleeps. Daylight shines softly upon his serene face, everything feels comforting except for the fact that she gets caught this time. /Sasusaku, fluff.


**Rating** : K

 **Summary** : She sneaks glances at him when he sleeps. Daylight shines softly upon his serene face, everything feels comforting except for the fact that she gets caught this time. /Sasusaku, fluff.

 **A/N** : I hope you guys like this one-shot. I've been waiting to write this for like, 8 months but couldn't. It was inspired by this song called _fallin' all in you_ by _Shawn Mendes._ Any way, tell me how you guys feel about it. Leave me reviews, please!

.

.

.

 _He is an angel_. This is what goes through Sakura's mind when she looks at her husband's sleeping face. Sunlight shines through the seams of the dark curtains of their bedroom, illuminating it dimly. His profile lighting up under those mild rays, making his skin glow.

His eyes are closed but she can see his eyeballs moving underneath the lids, slowly. His hair rests against his forehead, falling slightly to his cheeks. Lips slightly parted. To her, he appears like the most beautiful being ever created by God.

She smiles to herself, keeping her eyes on him. Thinking of all the beautiful and damned things to have ever happened to them. After all the misery they were put through in the past, she feels happy to have him so close to herself at the moment. Maybe that's what it means to be bound together by fate, she thinks to herself.

She observes his chest heaving lightly, his uniform breathing sets her heart at ease. His hand slightly sneaks out of their fluffy, blue blanket. She notices his slender, callous fingers, marked with scars that defined his harsh life. Being a ninja sure is a tough job, she agrees to herself. His nails are neatly cut short, after all he _is_ a clean freak.

Her eyes shift back to his face. She's sure that she'd noticed it before but his eyelashes are really long, hitting the skin under his eyes, dark and thick. His cheeks appear a little bit tinted in a faded shade of pink. He looks _so_ alluring, _so_ kissable.

Her eyes wander down to his neck, the lump of his throat is ravishing, the muscles of his neck, tempting. His clavicle is pretty well-defined and she feels her ears burning at the sight of it.

Flustered, she removes her eyes from there and shifts them back to his gorgeous face. His deep, dark eyes looking right at her, like dark pearls, shiny and precious, piercing through her soul. She wanted to drown into his eyes. _Eyes?_

Wait—

He's awake, and he's looking at her. His eyebrow lifts up, a questioning gaze directed at her. And that's when it hits her— she's doomed. Her little secret is no longer a secret.

She blushes hard, clearly embarrassed, and hides her face in her pillow, unwilling to face him. Sasuke lets out a chuckle at her reaction, the chuckle turns into a gentle laughter, that he rarely ever shows. His hand holds onto his belly as he laughs, eyes looking at Sakura from the corner.

Hearing his laugh sets her off-guard. Startled, she pushes herself off the pillow, memorizing the beautiful moment right before her eyes. An astonished look decorates her profile as she keeps her eyes on him, smiling.

"That surprised me." He says when he barely stops laughing, trying to catch his breath. "Me too." She says, lovingly looking at him. He really is the most beautiful man ever created, she thinks to herself. He blushes lightly, realizing what just happened, before brushing it off and lifting himself up on his elbow.

"what time is it?" he asks, his morning face shows anticipation. She turns herself around, to read the time on the small alarm clock placed on the nightstand at her side of the bed. He notices her arched, petite waist, her curves and edges. "It's about 6:30" she turns around, he looks away, showing indifference. Laying back down on the bed, she stretches her arms and legs, the thing she does, every morning.

"So we still have time, huh." He comments before laying down on his side again, facing her. They stay silent for some time, he observes how she lifts her arms up in the air, looking at her fingers and making different patterns with them, waving her hands sometimes. Her eyes are fixated at the ceiling. He, somehow, feels as if the time when she had her eyes fixated at him, was better. He pouts, laying on his back and turning his gaze towards the ceiling too.

"The time when we were not in the village—" he starts, then trails off, closing his eyes at the faded memories. "Um?" she speaks, urging him to go on, but he doesn't. "what was it? What about that time?" she pops into his view, gaining his attention. Hovering over him partly. He's dumbfounded at first, but relaxes himself later. "That time—" he starts. "It was better." He says, she lifts up her eyebrow in question.

"yeah, we were still young." She sighs, lowering herself down on the bed again, closer to him this time. "It was really good." He finds her cheeks dusted in a faded shade of crimson as she reminisces. Her pink hair falling down to cover up her forehead, her green eyes looking into nothings. She's close to him and he can feel her elbow brushing against his shoulder.

 _You used to look at me a lot more back then too_. He wants to say it but doesn't know how to. He turns to his side again, she's startled as he's suddenly a lot more close to her than before. He doesn't look her in the eyes, instead, wraps his arm around her waist, hiding his face in her chest. She feels her body heat rising when he tightens his hold around her but gives in and puts her arms around his neck, too. Her fingers ruffling through his soft hair, massaging his scalp.

They used to do it quite often back when they were travelling.

He feels her heart beating a little bit furiously against him, he's flustered at his bold move _but there is nothing to embarrassed about since she's his wife, right?_

He starts stroking her back, gently. The weather is cold since it is almost winter in Konoha, so feeling her warmth feels like more than just a blessing for him considering that he barely finds himself waking up next to her.

"This—" he hears her saying, "brings back memories." She whispers in his ear, pulling herself closer to him. He hums, snuggling closer to her body. Her smell is mesmerizing as always. She moves her legs towards his, knowing how he's always cold. Contact with his freezing feet sends shivers down her spine as she engulfs them in her warm ones. This was probably her favorite thing about winter.

He brushes his toes against her sole, tickling her. She giggles at the contact, holding his legs in place by wrapping hers around his and pulls him closer, kissing his hair. She feels him smiling against her chest.

Holding onto each other like this, was one of the most cherished gestures they displayed to each other. And also one of the most intimate things about winter.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : So.. How was it? Leave me reviews, please!


End file.
